


Trapped

by flareonfury



Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ghost accidentally gets Melinda and Rick trapped underground. [implied Melinda/Rick, can be just friendship if you want to see it like that]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scoob2222](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scoob2222).



> First Ghost Whisperer fanfic, and I kinda like it.

"You doing alright?"

"I'm trapped underground with a talkative professor… I'm good, you?"

"Good, worried, but good."

"Is your cell phone working yet?"

"No… this is a terrible time to lose a signal."

"This is your fault, you know…"

"I think I saw this in a movie once… wait, what? _My_ fault? What did I do? If it's anyone's fault it's the pretty brunette ghost whisper in front of me."

"Whoa, wait, this is not my fault. You're the one that got us stuck down here."

"Correction, missy, it was not my fault. I didn't want to follow the ghost down the cave and it definitely wasn't my idea to follow her either."

"That's not how I remember it. You said you wanted to help me with this ghost and you practically ran ahead."

"Fine, fine, I admit I ran ahead, but couldn't your ghost at least let us know it's unsafe down here?"

"You are so not getting your Christmas present."

"Now that is unacceptable… why can't I get my Christmas present?"

"For one reason, you've been mean to me-"

"Hey! I have not been mean to you… How could you ever think me mean? I'm funny and I'm a genius, but never mean. Don't laugh at me!"

"And for _another_ reason you got us trapped down here."

"I think you're the mean one… it's not my fault I didn't know the floor was unstable."

"Right."

"So what did you plan on doing on Christmas day?"

"Sleep in, open presents, and I don't know… I guess relax. Jim has to go to work that night so I'll probably watch some Christmas movies. You?"

"I don't know, open presents and I'll probably be watching some Christmas movies as well… if we're not still stuck here by then."

"Delia knows where we are, and I'm sure after they realize we're missing, they'll come find us."

"Unless they think we ran off with one another… what?"

"That's not funny… why would they think that?"

"I don't know… because I'm irresistible?"

"Yeah… right."

"Hey I am… I'm quite handsome."

"And _I'm_ a blonde."

"_Hey_!"


End file.
